


A Real Kiss

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Spin the Bottle, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki never expects his 'outing' to give him Tony Stark as a friend.But, the crush he develops on the other teen? Well that is practically inevitable.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 452





	A Real Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Enjoy! :)

When Loki was outed as gay in the middle of the hallway in his final year of high school, the last thing he expected was for the most popular (and handsome) teenager in school to come to his aid and defend him before wrapping an arm around Loki’s back (he was too short to reach Loki’s shoulders) and lead him away.

He also didn’t expect Tony Stark to _befriend_ him and invite Loki to spend time at his mansion or go to the movies. He didn’t expect to get along well with Tony, and to laugh, smile and walk around the school with confidence.

Developing a crush on Tony, however? Well, that was practically inevitable. 

The other boy was kind, funny, intelligent and affectionate. He threw his arms around Loki in constant hugs, sat with him at lunch and dragged him on outings outside school hours and on the weekends. And even when it was with other people and Loki stood awkwardly to the side, Tony always made sure to check on him or drag him into the centre of the fun.

Loki was so utterly, hopelessly smitten, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Or rather, he _knew_ what to do, and that was to make sure Tony never, ever found out.

Tony had dated half of their year, but it was only ever the _female_ half. He also dated Pepper Potts for five months before they broke up. He was exclusively women and Loki was unfortunately _not_ a woman.

So, he kept quiet, he pretended he didn’t live for every hug with Tony, and he tried his hardest not to fall asleep thinking about kissing the other teenager.

He was doing so well too. Loki was keeping his interest hidden and even the few times when he blushed or fumbled over his words, Tony never understood _why_.

Things were going fine until James Rhodes’ birthday. They were having a party and James had invited him (likely on Tony’s pestering). He’d spent an inordinate amount of time picking a gift the other teenager would like and then spent even longer choosing his outfit.

The party was in the Rhodes’ family backyard which meant there was no chance of alcohol being involved, but it was still surprisingly _fun_. 

Until Janet Van Dyne had jokingly suggested that since it was such a “chaste party” they should play spin the bottle to liven things up.

Tony had agreed with enthusiasm, and before Loki knew what was happening, he was sitting in a circle with a dozen people as a bottle was spun on a plank of wood Tony had borrowed from Mr Rhodes’ shed.

Loki had never participated in this game, he’d always avoided it due to never being invited to parties. He watched with relief every time the bottle missed him. When it was his turn, he spun it and was equal parts disappointed and relieved when it missed Tony and landed on Pepper Potts.

He gave the red-head a chaste kiss and hoped everyone would grow tired of the game soon.

Yet, before his wish could be granted, Tony reached for the bottle and spun it with flourish. It spun four times before slowing to a stop: right… on… _him_.

He sucked in a sharp breath and he couldn’t look at the other teenager. He could only stare at the bottle.

Yet, he heard Tony laugh before there was the sound of someone shifting. His eyes jerked up, watching Tony crawl over to him with a smile. They were inches apart and Tony was about to _kiss_ him.

 _For a game_ , his mind hissed. It made him flinch, and then hurry into a standing position. He muttered something, he wasn’t even sure what and darted away from the other teenager and towards the house.

He heard people calling after him, sounding concerned, but Loki didn’t stop. His cheeks were flaming and he wanted to get far away. He wished he hadn’t caught a lift with Tony. He wished he could call someone to pick him up.

He could call his mother, but that would mean hearing her sadness and disappointment. She’d been so happy that he was spending time with other teenagers, that he had _friends_.

How could he explain why he was leaving early and why Tony wasn’t dropping him home?

“Hey, Loki!”

He stiffened and tried to walk faster, but he didn’t quite reach the backdoor of the Rhodes’ house before Tony’s hand was on his shoulder, stopping him from moving forward. He didn’t want to, but he froze.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked, so blissfully, amazingly _ignorant_.

And suddenly, he couldn’t keep it in anymore. He looked over his shoulder at his frowning, worried friend.

“I’m gay, Tony.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony answered, still frowning. “Why does that matter? I’ve never cared, you know that, and-”

“ _Tony_ ,” he said, his voice coming out a little strangled. “I’m _gay_.”

“But, what does-” he stopped, and Loki could see the cogs turning, he could see the _realisation_ crest his eyes and that was as far as Loki watched.

His eyes came to land on his shoes. Staring at them was so much easier.

But, he was already half in the water, why not take the whole plunge?

“I don’t want you to kiss me because of a game,” he mumbled.

The silence was deafening; it didn’t matter that he could hear their friends talking and laughing, or the noise from inside the Rhodes’ home. All that mattered was the silence from his friend and crush.

It felt as if a lifetime passed waiting for Tony’s reply, and when it came it was gentle and questioning, “But, if it wasn’t a game?”

Loki bit his lip. He wasn’t sure he wanted to answer; but Tony had never been cruel to him, only ever kind.

It gave him the confidence to admit. “I’d kiss you in a heartbeat.”

This time, the silence wasn’t as long, and it was broken by Tony shifting closer. His feet came into view, resting just in front of Loki’s. He jerked his eyes up to find Tony inches away from him and smiling softly.

“Okay,” he said.

It made Loki’s heart go into overdrive, a feeling only intensified when Tony tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Loki’s.

Loki’s eyes widened and he sucked in an instinctive, shocked breath, but a moment later he was closing his eyes and kissing back. He brought up a hand and tightly gripped Tony’s shirt, not ever wanting to let go.

Yet, it ended too soon and he had to bite down on his whine of regret. 

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Tony’s smile. It was as bright as always, and yet, somehow, even warmer.

“What…” Loki licked his lips. “What was that?”

Tony’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “That was a kiss, Loki.”

“I know that,” he instantly and defensively snapped. He wanted to cross his arms but he didn’t want to release Tony’s shirt. “Why did you do it?”

“You said I could do it as long as it wasn’t a game.”

Loki gaped. He knew it made him look ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Yet, Tony just looked amused. He also reached for Loki’s free hand and took it in his own. He squeezed it, and the action snapped Loki from his shock.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?”

“You’re straight.”

Tony scoffed. “Oh please, who wants to limit yourself to one option when you can have _many?_ ”

“But-”

“Loki,” his voice was gentle and fond. He held Loki’s eyes and cheerfully steamrolled over his protests. “I’d love to go on a date with you. How’s tomorrow?”

Loki’s stomach erupted with butterflies and his heart pounded. Tony wanted to _date_ him. Slowly, he started to smile – but it soon spread across his face. He tightened his hold on Tony’s hand, but Tony didn’t seem to mind.

“Yes,” Loki whispered.

“Awesome,” Tony answered, looking delighted. He brought up his other hand and covered Loki’s, encouraging him to let go of Tony’s shirt. “Let’s go have some fun at Rhodey’s party, and we’ll figure out where we’re going on the drive back to your place?”

Loki nodded, still beaming. He was willing to let Tony’s shirt go, but he kept a tight hold on Tony’s hand. Yet, the other teenager didn’t seem any more inclined to let go. He continued to hold Loki’s hand as he pulled him back to the party.

And unlike the teasing Loki half-expected, all they got in response was a cheer and the raising of drinks. Loki knew he flushed, but Tony just laughed and pressed up against Loki’s side.

He also joked to Rhodey, only deepening Loki’s blush and making the group chuckle: “I know it’s your birthday platypus, but I think I got the best prize.”


End file.
